


stars know all my secrets

by Silverdancer



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: “Are you going to tell me why and where do you disappear or are you going to make me not leave your side to find out?”Doyeon thought she was smooth. Yoojung is here to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	stars know all my secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt " the first rule of undercover spywork is never letting anyone else figure out you're doing undercover spywork" for [Girls' Halloween](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html?thread=21457#cmt21457).

“Are you going to tell me why and where do you disappear or are you going to make me not leave your side to find out?”

It all sounded a very reasonable request, Doyeon thought. Really. And she understood why Yoojung was angry, so it’s not like Doyeon blamed her for cornering her in the copy room during lunch.

However, it wasn’t an easy question.

There’s no easy way to tell someone that your job there is to find out what the secret project is and get the key information out to the competitors.

Especially if that someone is the cute girl who you’ve been flirting with since the day you started and, maybe, just maybe, have started have some kind of relationship with.

Yoojung stares at her, arms crossed and putting up her best angry frowny face. Doyeon finds that _adorable_, but she doesn’t feel it’s a comment Yoojung will appreciate just yet.

Doyeon considers. There’s a voice in her head that sounds suspiciously like Suyeon, reminding her that no one, ever, can know about their missions. That that is the whole point. _You knew that when you accepted the job_. Doyeon really hates it right now.

It’s Yoojung or her job.

(She saw it coming, really, the first time Yoojung invited her for lunch at the time where Doyeon was supposed to be sneaking into someone else’s office. That does not mean she has to like it.)

She could lie, of course. Pretend she doesn’t know what Yoojung is talking about, but that would be almost worse. Yoojung has barely believed the excuses Doyeon has been giving her up until now, and this cornering is proof of that. Trying to convince her that that’s the truth would be insulting, at best.

“So, which one will it be?”

*

Doyeon buys time, telling her she’ll explain after work, at their usual, favorite coffee shop. Yoojung lets her go, wary. Doyeon runs to the bathroom and calls for help.

*

“Absolutely not.”

“What if you do a background check on her. See if she’s trustworthy?”

“There is no way I can tell you it’s okay to tell your _crush_ that you are searching for trade secrets. _My parents_ don’t know and I am positive they are clean, it doesn’t work like that.”

*

Yoojung breaks up with her.

Suyeon comes to her apartment that night with ice cream and Lucy and hugs. She does not feel better afterward, but is grateful she has them as friends.

*

Of course, that’s not the end of it.

Because of course, of course Yoojung wouldn’t let that go.

*

It’s lunchtime, and while everyone gathers their things to go out and eat, Doyeon takes the chance to sneak out and up, to search for more information to send Suyeon. With practiced ease she sneaks through the fire escape door and uses the staircase to go up, both doors left conveniently open to not triggering any alarms.

She logs into the computer she was going through the last time, determined to finish with it today, when she hears steps approaching the room. With no good place to hide, Doyeon gets herself behind the door, clearly intending to hit whoever had sneaked in at this time.

And then Yoojung comes in.

*

Yoojung takes her drink and stabs the straw angrily through it, murdering the whipped cream until there is no more left to drown, and then takes it to angrily stir her drink with it. Doyeon watches this from the counter, waiting for her own drink and very much reconsidering what she’s about to do.

It’s very telling that from all the feelings she has right now, the one she can pick out the most is... Relief.

*

“So you broke up with me because you’re a spy and you couldn’t tell me the truth.”

“Correct.”

“And now, since I have interrupted you, you’re telling me because you’re going to have to kill me?”

“Not if you keep the secret,” Doyeon offers, taking a sip of her own drinks, trying to hide the smile on her face at the fact that Yoojung hadn’t stoop up and left yet.

*

They spend their first real date in Yoojung’s apartment. Doyeon brings a bouquet of sunflowers, they order takeout, and when Doyeon leaves, Yoojung gets on her toes and kisses her.

“Don’t ever lie to me again,” she says sometime between the fourth and fifth kiss.

Doyeon wouldn’t think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
